A Crow to Reap
by ArcherEdgeBond
Summary: two different heroes two Separate worlds can they work together to defeat a strange foe. (Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to bleach or karas this is purely the work of fiction and all rights go to the respective creators)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

On a cold autumn night a man was patrolling over the peaceful karakura town a man with orange hair wearing a black shihakusho he had a sword as long as he was strapped to his back, his name was ichigo kurosaki. Ichigo began his rounds to see if any hollows were in the area he began on the outskirts of town then towards downtown landing on a roof overlooking the city. He glared intensely over the city looking for any sign of trouble. " the night seems eerily quiet tonight" Ichigo stated as he continued to scan his surroundings. He then sensed an odd spiritual presence like non he had ever felt before, it was like someone pressing on his lungs. Ichigo quickly turned around and upon noticing no one or nothing was there, he returned to observing the street below. He then started to return back home. Ichigo began to approach a small house on the edge of town near the river that passed through town and was greeted by his physical body leaning by the door with a somewhat stern yet concerned look upon his face. Ichigo the said "What's the matter with you Kon?" Kon looked up to acknowledged Ichigo's presence and replied "Well to be honest I'm bummed out over the fact I can't go out and be with Rukia." Ichigo responded with a disinterested tone "You do know that Renji would kill you if you tried anything, also I hope you are not doing anything in my body are you?" Kon perked up at the remark and said "Don't worry bro married women are not my thing anyway." Ichigo then let out a sigh of relief and remarked "Besides Orihime would know if it was you based on the spirit energy gap" Ichigo adorned a small glove, and placed his hand upon kons head and instantly a small pill falls on the ground. Ichigo then returned to his body and picked the small pill off the ground and heads inside.

Upon re entry to the home ichigo noticed that the house seemed quite quiet and headed to the kitchen. When he noticed orihime working in the kitchen. Ichigo then quietly walked up to surprise her with a welcoming hug. Orihime was busy making a late supper and was listening to the radio. She had her long orange hair tied in the back as to not be in the way while she cooked. She was wearing a short sleeved silk shirt and sweatpants with an apron tied around her waist. Ichigo slowly moved closer and closer to her when out of the corner of his eye, two small feet nailed him in the left side of his face and he fell flat onto the floor with a loud crash. Orihime turned suddenly startled by the sudden noise and went to investigate when she came across Kazui sitting on the floor shouting "Dads home! Dads Home" she looked to see ichigo face down on the floor in pain. Orihime smiled and leaned over ichigo and said "welcome home Ichigo, how was it out there tonight?" Ichigo began to pick himself up taking a sitting position on the floor, looked up at orihime and said "All is well tonight not a peep." Ichigo turned to face Kazui who had a long innocent smile on his face and said "Why are you not in bed? It's late." Kazui looked perplexed at his father and replied "I was worried about you and was hoping you would come home soon." Ichigo then noticed that he still had kon in his hand and looked around quickly as he turned to look back at his son he said "help me find kons body" Kazui rushed as if he knew where it was and returned with a lion plushy and said in a somewhat cute tone "Is this it?" ichigo said "yes that is it thank you kazui." and placed the pill in its mouth and after a few seconds the doll came alive. As kon began his usual self endowed rant ichigo could not shake the feeling that he had experienced earlier and tried to think of who that might have been…...maybe a new kind of hollow?

9:45pm The following day had passed by quickly as if someone had hit the fast forward on a VCR but for ichigo it felt like an eternity. Deep in thought he was pondering about the spirit energy he felt the night before and had to know what it was, but did not know where to start his search. Ichigo sat at the dining room table just off from the kitchen pondering his predicament. Orihime walked in and saw ichigo deep in thought and went over to console him "ichigo?" she said not to startle him. Ichigo looked up and was kinda shocked, he let out a warm smile and gestured her to sit next to him. As she sat next to him she asked "what is wrong with you today you seem rather distant?" Ichigo did not want to worry her so he let out a short sigh and told her what was bothering him. Orihime the moved closer and gave him a small kiss on the cheek to calm him down

"You will figure this out just be safe." she stated

Ichigo gave a small grin

"OK" he said as went to kiss orihime. It was then that the house shook followed by the hellish shriek of a hollow. Ichigo and Orihime both jumped to there feet both shocked and afraid.

"A hollow after all these years" Ichigo shouted and grabbed kon and switched into his shinigami state. He headed for the door and shouted

"KON KEEP MY FAMILY SAFE!"

Kon then shouted back "No problem! Go get em!"

Ichigo was nearing the downtown core when he felt that same spirit energy as the other day. He finally reached the spot where the hollow was, and to his shock found that the hollow had already been defeated. Ichigo moved to a nearby rooftop and looked down at the street. After a few moments ichigo noticed a strange figure sitting in the middle of the street with the faint glow of the street lamp illuminating him. He was tall wore all black armour, the markings were somewhat reminiscent of a crow in shape and with blue eyes holding a traditional style katana in his right hand. Ichigo landed 20 ft from the mysterious man ,who paid little to no attention to ichigo. Ichigo took a moment to collect himself and with a commanding tone he announced.

"I am substitute soul reaper ichigo kurosaki, and I would like to know why you are here?" the man slowly turned his head towards ichigo and then moved to an offensive stance.

Ichigo stunned at the sudden turn he said "Wait i'm not the enemy, i was only wondering what part of the soul society you are from? or are you some kind of arrancar?"

The man looked at ichigo and said " I am KARAS you are the threat" Ichigo then reached for the sword on his back, and in the blink of an eye karas was in front of ichigo. The man moved swiftly and had delivered a kick to ichigo's sternum launching him backwards into the building behind him.

Ichigo pulled himself from the rubble briefly using his zanpaktou as a crutch to steady himself. After he got a good foothold he raised his sword and began channelling his spirit energy and set his gaze at the man. Ichigo then launched towards him delivering a downward strike, the man raised his sword and blocked the strike without any struggle or hesitation. the two men looked at each other and new that this fight would not be easy. Ichigo twisted his wrist and deflected the block quickly swung the blade as hard as he could muster and launched the man into the air toward the tops of the building across the way. Ichigo then prepared to begin his charge when a chain came flying towards him and had quickly wrapped around his waist. The man had launched a chain from his wrist in midair with the precision of a sniper. The chain suddenly became taught around ichigo's waist, and was lifted into the air. The man then with all is might as if wielding a long whip flung ichigo through the air. The man quickly began a few quick arm movements which had then sent ichigo flying through three corresponding buildings in a vertical swipe. Ichigo now becoming more irritated used his sword to break the chain in two and landed in the middle of the street, and the man landed on one of the adjacent buildings.

Ichigo let out a thunderous roar and released all his spirit energy. the man readied himself for the upcoming attack, unaware of what was to come. Ichigo placed his sword behind him, his aura coursing off him like a wildfire that could not be contained. Ichigo looked up at the man and with all his strength swung his blade and shouted "GETSUGA TENSHOU!"

Karas leapt into the air to avoid the massive wave of energy hurtling toward him, he could feel the intensity and the resolve of the attack, quickly held his sword in front like a shield with one hand, and the other began a series of subtle hand gestures opened a gold gate for which he passed through while concealed by the blast. The blast hit the neighboring building which tore it to the ground in mere seconds ichigo was left bleeding and out of breath for he was now spent and needed to re collect himself. Scanning the area he noticed that the man was not amongst the rubble and wondered if he had got away. A few minutes went by when ichigo felt the cold spirit energy again and wondered where he was. Ichigo sharply looked up to discover something in the sky. It looked like a small craft of some kind plummeting towards him and began firing bolts of energy like bullets. Ichigo quickly pulled his sword in front of him like a shield and blocked the blasts. The craft sharply pulled up and ichigo quickly jumped up and grabbed the wing and held on as it flew straight up into the sky. In mere seconds the craft was above the clouds in the starry night sky illuminated by the bright moon. Ichigo realizing that this KARAS Person was not gonna let up he let go of the craft and slowly began falling back towards karakura town. As he watched the craft a small golden circle appeared in the night sky and the craft flew through it changing back into the armored man he was facing. Ichigo then concentrated reishi under his feet to have a foothold in the sky, ichigo looked up at the man who was now hurtling towards him rapidly. Ichigo only had a few seconds to decide on what he could do but all he could think about was the safety of his family and the town below. A few moments pass as ichigo began to think about his family and what they mean to him and remembered his promise to orihime. Ichigo reached to his side where a large piece of cloth rested on the left side of his hip draped off his belt. hidden behind the cloth was a smaller zanpakuto, he drew both and placed them together as the man drew closer and closer by the second as ichigo stood there in the night sky. The seconds racing by as Ichigo held the image of orihime and kazui in his mind and looking up at the descending man, he sighed then Shouted "BAN..KAI!"

Meanwhile back at Kurosaki household Orihime stood next to a window and facing the direction Ichigo had headed she looked on worriedly that her husband may not come home but still laid in hope that he will persevere. Orihime could feel ichigo's spirit pressure begin to boil and pulse like a kettle about to whistle. Ichigo would soon begin to fight which always made her worry. Kazui wandered into the room half asleep and curious about what was happening and found his troubled mother. Kazui reached for his mothers hand which had rested at her side. Orihime looked down somewhat startled that her son snuck up on her. She crouched down to her knees to give her son a large hug. Kazui then asked "Dads fighting isn't he?" Orihime stunned by the fact that he could tell that at such a young age. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Orihime looks up seeing Kon standing he says "Your dad is fighting, and he will win then he'll come home banged up looking to be healed." orihime held her son close and whispered to herself as she let out a small tear, believing that deep in her heart it was true "HE will win I know it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The night sky exploded with the blast of a whirlwind high winds and reishi, as the man was launched back into the sky from the sheer force. The man Confused by what had just transpired was now falling from and even greater height as to before. He looked over towards Ichigo, whose form hadnow changed and was now holding a single larger zanpakuto. Ichigo now with a sense of re established determination launched toward his foe, tightly clutching his massive zanpakuto over head. Karas raised his blade to respond to the oncoming strike, stunned by the raw power before him but never wavered. When the two swords collided, the sky lit up with the intensity of a small sun. The two continued to exchange strikes and blows whilst floating hundreds of feet above the unsuspecting town below. Ichigo knew that this fight would have to come to an end, and lunged forward with a downward strike. The connecting strike to his opponents blade brought both fighters to the ground, as quick as a bolt of lightning. In an instant the ground beneath their feet collapsed as the two titans stayed in blade lock. The corresponding buildings shook from from the force of the impact,as glass rained down like glittering rain. Ichigo tilted his blade to the side and used his weight to launch his foe back, and readied for a final attack. In the quiet night the faint sound of bells jingled somewhere in the distance. Ichigo paused rather curious at the sound he just heard, and looked away from his opponent to search for the sound. When his eyes returned to look at his foe, he was gone. Ichigo somewhat relieved that the fight was over dropped his zanpakuto on the ground. Blood dripped from his head, his body ached from the strain of the battle catching up. Ichigo dropped to his knees, and let out a load cry but not of victory but of defeat.

Ichigo laid down on the ground for several minutes, when the sound of footsteps drew closer and closer. Paying no mind he continued to look up at the sky recapping in his mind the strength and speed of his mysterious foe. A shadow loomed over ichigo as a familiar voice spoke "Geez Ichigo You sure know how to make a racket." ichigo somewhat curious urched his head to see the passerby. It was a somewhat tall man wearing green pants and matching shirt, as well as a green kimono not belted with a white and green striped hat. Ichigo looked with great surprise and said

"Mr Hat and Clogs?" The man let out a small chuckle as he looked down at the ground and said

"I think that you can call me Kisuke." kisuke pulled a phone out of his jacket pocket and and began to dial. After a few minutes a voice at the other end spoke " sir how might i be of assistance"

Kisuke replied

" Tessai I need you to get the small med kit ready for when i get back we will be having a guest." Tessai then added

"Shall i put the tea on as well?" Kisuke smiled and said "That would be great, Because we have a lot to discuss with mister kurosaki." ichigo still laying on the ground let out a concerned gulp.

After several minutes of walking ichigo and kisuke reached the urahara shop which looked alot like a small bait shop. As the two approached the door tessai opened the door and gestured with one hand across his chest greeting the two. Tessai was a tall man around 7 feet in height strong and wore a shirt and jeans with glasses. They entered a small seating area near the door where a table was placed in the middle and ichigo was seated next to the table where a med pack was resting. Tessai sat next to ichigo and began tending to his wound whilst kisuke sat at the other end. Kisuke looked at ichigo and said "So ichigo i see that things haven't changed." Ichigo looked up at kisuke as he continued "it seems that you still charge head first into battles that you cannot win." Ichigo replied in a harsh tone " hey I tried to reason with this guy, but he seemed to think I was a threat." Kisuke smiled and getured to tessai to bring the tea in. shortly after tessai had left kisuke grinned and re addressed "Tell me what this man looked like" Ichigo regaled about what had transpired as kisuke sat patiently listening with curiosity in his eyes. Tessai rented as the story was being told focused on the serving of the tea. Kisuke asked " I have not heard of such a being? Did this man tell you a name?" Ichigo seemed quite confused as he had a tough time with names, crossed his arms and tried to remember " Um kas?….carl?...crow?" tessai suddenly dropped a cup on the table which on the impact from the table the cup split in two, as he began to shake. Ichigo and kisuke both looked at Tessai and took note that he was shaking with what seemed to be a hint of fear, which was amazing because nothing ever seemed to faze this man. Tessai then looking at the broken glass then Muttered "Karas." Ichigo perked up and said " yeah! I believe that was it" he also added "Have you heard of It?" tessai looked at both ichigo and kisuke and took a deep breath to collect himself and replied " I have only heard of a karas through myth and hearsay, never in person but i will tell you this." He took a quick drink of tea and looked at ichigo with a stern look "The fact the you faced a Karas and survived with minimal damage is a feat all its own."

Kisuke curious that he himself has never heard or even seen a karas was astounding, being the former head of the research department of the soul society. Ichigo looked at both men and asked " Is this man apart of the 13 court guards? Or is he a special project of yours?" Kisuke with a chuckle replied "No No not one of mine although the mod souls were." kisuke took on a serious tone and added "He is definitely not one of the 13 court guards I can assure you of that." ichigo now somewhat interested at what he had been told took a moment to examine his wounds which were now all patched up. Kisuke in deep thought began to ponder as to why would a man like this be in karakura town and what was his motive. Tessai after a few minutes turned to Ichigo and asked " was there anyone else with him?" Ichigo puzzled at the question replied "Um….No i think it was just him why do you ask?" Tessai sat back and noted " It is rumored that when a Karas arrives that he is accompanied by a short young woman with white hair, and a bell around her neck." Ichigo suddenly remembered the sound of the bells ringing in the distance. Ichigo looked at tessai and eagerly remarked "I think heard the faint sound of bells." Tessai gave a satisfied nod and said "That's got to be her, I hear that she is normally not a combatant."

Ichigo shot to his feet and exclaimed "should we warn the soul society if these two are a threat!" Kisuke still sitting down held his hand up and calmly replied "Settle Down Ichigo, there is no need to be in a hurry." kisuke then took a sip of tea and added "we can discuss more in the morning we need time to research and prepare, But in the meantime I think you should head home." Ichigo realizing that it was late headed for the door and began his trek home while shouting "thanks for your help!" Kisuke waved goodbye and turned to tessai and asked "should we be worried?" Tessai sighed and said "No Not at all." Tessai got up and added "IT's what they are here for is what worries me."

Ichigo ventured home, the cool dawn air cooling his temper. the sun began to peeke over the distant mountain range signifying a new day, but for ichigo he was still stuck in the past. The fight was heavy in his mind until he reached his home to find kon standing once again outside the door waiting and in his hand what appeared to be a lion plushy. Ichigo landed in front of Kon, as Kon adjusted himself. The two exchanged a friendly head nod, until Kon began to cry uncontrollably shouting "ICHIGO! We were so…..Erg" cut short sentence Ichigo grabbed Kon's mouth and said in a quiet tone "It's good to see you Kon, but let's try not to wake Kazui up." Kon took a step back and ichigo took a glove out of his pocket and ejected Kon from his body.

Ichigo placed Kon in the plush lion's mouth and told kon "quietly go upstairs and keep an eye on kazui" Kon Gave a salute with his round hand and headed on up. Ichigo reclaimed his body and entered the house, it was quiet and warm which made him glad to be back. Ichigo looked for orihime to assure her that he was ok and checked every room, but could not find her. He quietly crept as to not disturb the silence and found orihime asleep on the bed. Ichigo smiled and walked to her side leaning over her, moving aside her long orange hair gentle draped across her face. Ichigo gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Orihime still fast asleep, a small tear ran down her face with the grace of a leaf in the autumn breeze. Ichigo laid on the bed in front of her, he reached for her hand which was cold to the touch. As Ichigo began to fall asleep he noticed orihime begin to smile, He moved closer and whispered "I'm home now please don't cry.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

At the seireitei a messenger was moving quickly to deliver a message to the captain of squad 13. He wore a 2 shaded brown shihakusho tightly belted for improved movement. As he jumped from roof to roof moving with great haste, suddenly he heard a little girl's voice shout "HEY! What's the hurry?" he stopped to search for the voice looking on the neighbouring rooftops when be heard the voice again say "Hey! I'm down here." the man looked down to see a young girl no more than ten wearing a standard black shihakusho, but more notable was the bright red hair and large violet eyes. The man took a moment then realized after a few seconds that he was in the presence of lieutenant Abarai's daughter. He moved from the roof to the ground, and took a kneeling position as to show no disrespect. The man said "I'm terribly sorry miss Abarai for not recognizing you sooner, but im in great haste to find captain rukia kuchiki." the young girl looked at the man and remarked "well she is at the squad 13 barracks." she added with a scoff "but you would know that if you were better at pinpointing spirit energy." the man kept his head down as to not show weakness and asked "where is lieutenant abarai today?" the young girl was about to answer when a new presence was felt over head on the building behind both of them. Hesitantly she turned to look up at a tall man with red hair tide at the back. She let out a small gulp and the man said "Ichika are you causing trouble again?" ichika replied "im not causing any trouble." the messenger looked at the man and addressed " lieutenant Renji Abarai of squad 6." Renji moved from the rooftop to the street below, placing himself between ichika and the messenger.

The messenger repeated to renji "I have an urgent message that I must deliver to the captain of squad 13." renji held out his hand and said "she is at the kuchiki estate, i'm heading there now i'll make sure she gets it." the messenger reached inside his jacket and removed a small envelope and placed it in renji's hand. Renji dismissed the messenger and turned to ichika. Renji held the note in his hand, and quickly picked up ichika throwing her onto his shoulder. Ichika shocked as to what her father did began to hit renjis back with her fists shouting " DAD PUT ME DOWN!" Renji began heading towards the north, ignoring his daughter and more concerned about the message passed to him. After several minutes he said "ichika are gonna visit your uncle, your mother is there." ichika calmed down after hearing the tone in his voice. She took a deep breath and asked "what's wrong dad?" renji kept moving as fast as he could keeping silent but he knew deep down it was nothing good.

The two slowly made their way to a small enclosure reminiscent of a feudal japanese courtyard with a small river passing by the main house. Renji landed on the porch which surrounded the perimeter of the building.

Renji set Ichika down, he looked into her large violet eyes and said with a stern tone "Ichika please behave while we are here."

Ichika not saying a word looked up at her father and simply nodded. Renji stood up facing the door, he took a deep breath and began to knock. Renji opened the door and ventured on in with ichika intoe, they entered a large greeting area filled with nice art and portraits containing past members of the kuchiki clan. After a few minutes of wandering they walked into a small room, where a man and a woman sat at a small table across from one another enjoying what appeared at a glance to be tea. The man was dressed in the same shihakusho, but was wearing a white haori overtop with an insignia on the back indicating what squad captain he was. He was somewhat poised as he sat upright wearing a scarf around his neck. The woman that sat across from him was somewhat shorter and wearing similar attire, with the insignia of squad 13 on her back. Renji entered and the man spoke up without acknowledging they have entered "Renji, you should have sent word that you and my niece were visiting." Renji snapped upright and responded " My apologies captain kuchiki." the woman turned and remarked "Yeah Renji."

Renji walked over to the woman, leaning over he placed his right hand on her shoulder and gave her a big kiss on the head. Renji muttered in her ear "I thought you were on my side Rukia." Rukia turned to face Renji and replied " that is so, but this is still the kuchiki estate." Ichika walked into the room and sat next to the manon the far side of the table, and with a polite tone she said "it is good to see you uncle byakuya." Byakuya turned to look at his niece. He turned back to Renji and noticed a small note in his hand, and asked "What is that Renji?" Renji remembering why he came handed the note to Rukia while saying "I intercepted a messenger while on my way here." Rukia opened the note and began to read the contents. Rukia read the contents of the letter quietly to herself. Rukia sprung to her feet like a rabbit avoiding a predator. Rukia looked at her brother and said "I'm sorry but I have to take this to the head captain. Byakuya somewhat alerted replied "whats the matter rukia?" rukia replied with "there has been a development in karakura town, a new presence has made itself known."

Rukia began her approach of the head captains office as fast as she could. She began to wonder who this new foe could and if ichigo and the others were ok. She landed on a small landing just before the door with the grace of a falling feather and entered through a large set of doors to the building. She walked a few steps down a long hallway to find the head captain laying on his side with a large gord next to him. He was a tall man and wore the same attire as the rest of the captains with the exception of a rose pink Kimono draped around him, and wore a straw hat. Rukia let out a sigh and announced "Head captain kyoraku, I Have an urgent matter that needs discussion." Kyoraku sat up and said "Sorry Head captain kuchiki I was taking a small break." Rukia pretended not to hear the statement and pressed on. " I received word from our scouts in hueco mundo that some new arrancar has begun to amass a large group of hollows.

Kyoraku looked somewhat not surprised remarked "Huh First Aizen, the bounts, than yhwach" he reached to a nearby table and grabbed two small glasses a placed them in front of him. As he began to fill the glasses he remarked "do we know of when they will attack?" Rukia looked back at the note and read aloud " the note says that they are ammassing for now but no sign of plans to attack or where." kyoraku gestured rukia to sit when a bright light began to shine in the middle of the room blinding the two for a moment. As the two looked at the light it began to form two individuals. One was a young girl, whom seemed to look as she was 15. She wore mostly black attire with the exception of a green plaid skirt, as well as red striped jacket with a large zipper done up to her neck. her hair was pure white with a slight bluish hue, and tied into two ponytails with red bulb ties. She also wore ski goggles on her forehead with the image of two eyes. The second was a tall man with brown hair and wore a mostly brown attire and a pale long coat reaching down to his knees.

The light dissipated and Rukia and head captain kyoraku were somewhat surprised that these two visitors have arrived without warned. Rukia took a defensive stance reaching for her zanpakuto which was belted on her left when she heard kyoraku say "Stand down Miss Kuchiki." Rukia shocked at her captain's decision replied " Head captain these two might be a threat." Kyoraku stood up and remarked "If they were, they would have came in swinging." kyoraku Looked at the two mystery guest and introduced himself "I am head captain Shunsui Kyoraku and this is Captain Rukia Kuchiki of squad 13 of the 13 court guards." young girls stayed silent with a somewhat unemotional response. The man who stood behind her held up one of his hands and replied "I am Yousuke Otoha, and this is Yurine." Kyoraku looked them over and noticed that none of the two were indeed armed, but he kept his wits about him.

Yurine with an apathetic tone said "You will give us all the information you have on the most recent white masked demons, As well as info on one Ichigo kurosaki"

Rukia stunned at the demand took a step forward only to be met by kyoraku's hand blocking her. Kyoraku interested about the sudden demand asked "I understand that you want info about hollows, which I will be more than willing to share." He took a step forward and asked "But why about Kurosaki?" Yurine added "That is of no concern." Otoha turned to notice Rukia's reaction to the mention of Ichigo's name, he took a moment and asked politely

" Excuse me miss kuchiki, we ask only for the sake that we want to continue our investigation on the threat levels to karakura town. We think he may be a threat." Rukia grew a little agitated at the statement and with a harsh tone "I Know Ichigo and he is not a threat." her spirit energy began to rise as the room began to grow colder, she added "He protects karakura town and he will do so not to save his family but his friends as well." Otoha was taken aback by the statement and looked to Yurine who was now looking at him with a stern glare.

The room suddenly shook violently as the sound of hollows roared. The distant sound of people scrambling as alarms blared in the distance. Kyoraku looked at otoha and yurine, he took in a moment and asked them "I take it this is not your doing?" Yurine looked out a window at the spectacle of hollows pouring from a rip in the sky. Kyoraku gestured to Rukia as to dismiss her, when Yurine turned and declared "Go Karas" Otoha nodded at the order and ran out the door behind him with Rukia close behind. Kyoraku moved to stand near Yurine, she stood focused looking out the window not noticing that he had moved closer. Kyoraku let out a small sigh and asked "I suppose that I should send troops to aid him" Yurine raised a hand and calmly replied " there is no need, He will take down these monsters" Kyoraku was left somewhat perplexed on which monsters she was referring to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ichigo Sat at the table with orihime and Kazui enjoying their evening meal, as the sun began its descent shining its final light upon karakura town he knew that he would have to start his rounds soon. Orihime looked at her son

"You should wash up Kazui and then get ready for bed."

Kazui Looked at his mother with a large grin and replied with

"I will mother."

Ichigo stared at the clock and wondering if he would end up fighting that armored foe again. Orihime looked at Ichigo and leaned across the table placing one hand on his knee and said

"It's going to be ok Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped out concentration and held his wife's hand returning a smile. A sudden knock on the door startled everyone, Ichigo got up to answer it when he heard a familiar voice echo from outside

"Ichigo,orihime are you home"

Ichigo was shocked and rushed to the door to discover that it was a tall man with brown skin and dark disheveled hair. The man was wearing a yellow flower patterned shirt and dark green pants. Ichigo was overwhelmed and asked

"Chad what are you doing here?"

Chad walked in and said

"I was taking a break, and was in town so I thought I would stop by to say hi." Ichigo greeted his old friend and with a handshake and led him to the living room where orihime sat with some tea that she quickly prepared Orihime looked up and with a smile "It's good to see you chad." he gave orihime a nod and sat at the table.

Ichigo took one step away from the door when another knock was heard. He opened the door to be face to face with Tessi staring him down. Ichigo jumped back as the man moved into the house and another man walked in after. "Good afternoon Ichigo." the man cheerfully exclaimed. Ichigo realized who i was and responded with "what brings you here urahara?" Urahara changed from his delightful tone to a more serious one and replied "we need to talk." After a few moment they all moved to the living room to sit with orihime and chad who were catching up. Urahara sat down at the table turning to ichigo and said "there have been reports that hollows have just begun an attack on the soul society."

Chad,Ichigo and orihime were stunned at the news as orihime began to hold ichigo's hand. Chad leaned forward and said "will the soul reapers be able to keep them at bay?" Urahara looked to chad and said "Oh that's not the problem at had." ichigo became more serious and responded "Should we worry." Urahara looked at ichigo and said "It's no more than low rank hollows, nothing they can't handle." He took a sip of tea and said "But I have received reports that our mystery friend has been sighted in the soul society helping take down hollows." ichigo sprung to his feet, he began to point at urahara and began to shout "I need to get to the soul society right now!" Urahara raised his hand waving it from side to side saying "Ichigo there is no need to be so rash, besides we need to think about the situation first." ichigo sat back down moving closer to orihime. Orihime gripped ichigo's arm tightly as if anticipating what was to come.

Urahara began explaining when a loud roar shook the house everyone jumped to their feet they all rushed outside to see a dozen hollows descending upon the city Urahara turned to ichigo and said "Me and tessai will stay here. Ichigo you and chad better get to work Ichigo walked over and grabbed Urahara's arm. He noticed the look in ichigo's eyes which seemed to be of concern and worry. Urahara then grabbed ichigo's arm and said "I will look after your family don't worry now go." Ichigo nodded with relief, he turned to find Kon when something hit him in the back of the head, and as a result was pushed out of his body and into his shinigami state. He turned to face urahara to find that he had used his cane to transform him.

He smiled and said "don't worry Ichigo I will watch over this too." ichigo turned to face orihime as she let out a small grin and a nod. Ichigo turned to chad who had just transformed his arms using his fullbring. Chad looked to ichigo and said "we best hurry." Ichigo shouted "ok lets go!" and the two began to head to downtown karakura town.

Urahara moved everyone into the house where they were greeted by a tall woman with long black hair wearing a orange shirts and black leggings. She was standing in the middle of the room where they were heading.

Orihime saw the woman and cheerfully said "OH…...Hello miss Yoruichi." she replied with a smile and said "It's been some time orihime."

Urahara walled in behind everyone and in a serious tone asked "What have you found out." Yoruichi looked in Urahara's direction and said "I've Searched through Hueco Mundo and found that there is a new arrancar amassing hollows." Urahara sat down with his hand over his mouth as everyone sat around a small table in the middle of the room. He looked at everyone and asked "Is it apart of the Espada?" Yoruichi leaned forward a bit and added "No this one is not." She took a breath and added "I spoke to Miss Nel, and she said that none of the espada are involved in the attack as in terms of the truce." Urahara gave a sigh of relief, Yoruichi at that moment added "But the attack is not just here." Urahara added with a snide tone "They are attacking the soul society as well." Yoruichi nodded to confirm his suspicion. Kazui walked into the room where everyone was sitting, he looked at everyone who had not noticed him and walked over to where his mother sat and placed himself next to her.

Ichigo swung his blade cleaving a hollow in two, as chad landed a punch square into the middle of another ones face. The two stood next to each other back to back slowly losing breath, as more hollows began to appear the two knew that they were slowly about to be overwhelmed as they prepared for the final push. A bluish light flew past both of them killing a hollow. They turned to the direction of where it came from where a fairly thin man wearing a clean pressed suit and glasses was standing, with a small bow in one hand. Ichigo recognized the man and said "Uryu?...what are you doing here." He placed his bow in front of him and prepared for the next shot. He fired three arrows that whizzed past ichigo and chad killing three hollows, he moved closer to chad and ichigo while commenting

"Ichigo! I'm trying to run a clinic." He pushed his glasses up with one hand and added "Must you always be so reckless."

Ichigo Shrugged the notion and yelled back "It's good to see you too Uryu." Uryu turned to face the hollows now amassing on their position and without a moment's hesitation fired a barrage of arrows killing dozens of the hollows in the area. Chad turned and with his left arm drilled a hollow in the face causing the ground beneath the hollow to crack, depicting the shape of a skull. The hollows began to converge, when Ichigo drew his second zanpakuto from his side. Uryu out of the corner of his eye asked "Ichigo I hope you are not planning on going bankai?" Ichigo swung the sword in his right hand in a slicing motion killing one hollow, and with the other lancing another hollow between the eyes. He looked over at Uryu and said "I was not planning on it, but the situation may have to call for it soon." Uryu somewhat shocked by ichigo's sudden agreement and understanding of the situation stayed silent and nodded. Ichigo continues his focus his attention on the hollows, but he could not shake the fact that his mystery foe might make his appearance.

Otoha continued down the streets of the soul society with Rukia not far behind him. As he ran down the street he reached into his pocket and pulled out a large pocket watch. Rukia seemed rather confused as to what he was doing when Otoha began to speed up. Otoha held his hand with the watch infront of him and a large gold gate opened before him. Rukia stopped dead in her tracks as she witnessed the spectacle before her. He passed through and emerged on the other side fully clad in black armour and the watch had transformed into a sword. Rukia shocked took note of this transformation and began to notice the spirit energy now coursing off of Otoha. As she examined him she noticed that the sword had chains wrapping around the hilt of the sword. Otoha placed the sword on his back and turned to Rukia and uttered "Lets go."

Rukia walked over to otoha and said "Ok follow me." and the two continued to head down the road. They reached a clearing where two large hollows stood both occupied with the soul reapers they were dealing with. Otoha Jumped over rukia as the chains surrounding the blade shattered. Rukia stopped to whittnes the sight as he flipped through the air drawing his sword and in a downward stroke killing the first hollow. The other turned as he sidestepped and dropped the hollow with a kick to the side of its head. He swiftly plunged his sword with the precision of a surgeon through the hollows skull. Rukia stood impressed at how quickly he responded to the threat and on how precisely he took both down on his own. Rukia moved closer to Otoha when she sensed more hollows approaching. The remaining four soul reapers stood in awe, Rukia noticed that the patches on their uniform was of squad four.

She walked over to them and said "Head back to your barracks and await further orders." They all snapped at attention and uttered "Yes ma'am!" and headed out. After they were out of earshot Rukia turned to face otoha, she maintained a levelheaded tone and said "that was pretty impressive. But there is still more to be done." Otoha turned to face her and replied "Agreed." Rukia took a moment to think, as the two began to press on to find out why, and how the hollows got into the seireitei. Rukia followed behind otoha and asked "So what are you exactly?" Otoha kept moving forward and replied " I'm Karas." Rukia was somewhat confused by the answer she had received and followed closely, she could not believe that such a being could exist. She examined the armour closely taking note of everything about this man. After a short run through the seritei they found the east gate which led to the rukon district. And found seven large hollows all more menacing than the last. Karas affixed his blade in front of him. Rukia began to draw her blade when karas said in a rather harsh tone.

" I ask you to stay back miss kuchiki. This won't be a problem." Rukia drew her blade in anger and said "I am a captain of squad thirteen and I will not be told by you to…" karas gripped the hilt of his blade tightly as the blade itself split and expanded in width. Rukia was cut short by the sudden pulse of raw spirit energy flooding the area. The blade itself began to glow a dark red, as he lifted it above his head to perform a downward strike. He placed both hands on the hilt, as the hollows began to rush him.

Rukia began to prepare a kido attack when she notice that Karas began to shift his stance and with great force swung downward creating a blinding white flash that put enough pressure on the east gate to snap it clean off its hinges. After the dust cleared the sound of crows could be heard flying in the distance. Rukia cleared the debris from her eyes to discover that the ground and the wall both were slashed clean in half, and the east gate as well as the hollows were gone. Karas stood amongst the chaos like a soldier everso vigilant, he stared contently at the gate. He knew something bigger was behind this but was unsure of who or what. Rukia moved to stand next to him, she was horrified not by the power that had been displayed, but more on the pression of the technique that was displayed.

She took a moment to collect herself and said "That was unnecessary" she looked at karas as her eyes met with his and she added "But next time, remember that I'm here to help" karas nodded with acceptance and responded somewhat coldly

"We must press on" Rukia took one step forward and froze in place. She knew that her family was safe with the 13 court guards on alert, but her thoughts suddenly turned to ichigo's family and the others in karakura town and if the same was there.

Rukia quickly turned to karas and said "we must hurry to karakura town!" Karas froze in place, he knew that he would have to face ichigo again, and maybe forced to possibly kill him as it began to weigh heavily on his heart. He took a deep breath as to collect his witts and began to follow.


	5. Chapter 5

The three continued to fight as wave after wave of hollows rushed them. Exhaustion was setting in as Chad, Uryu, and Ichigo continued to hold their ground to protect the city. Ichigo feeling frustrated as he began to contemplate using his bankai, but he knew that he would endanger his friends. He knew that if he used his bankai that more hollows would appear and the possibility that his foe from the other night might appear. Uryu looked over at the others to gauge on the amount of time they had left before they would be overwhelmed. He turned his head glancing briefly at ichigo, he estimated that ichigo could go on for at least another hour or two. Uryu turned his attention to chad and realized that maybe another half hour or so. Uryu returned his attention to the hollows, as he continued to wonder as to why ichigo was acting rather out of character even for him. Chad suddenly dropped to one knee and began to breath heavily.

Ichigo turned and shouted "CHAD!" as he rushed to his side.

Chad continued to gasp for air as uryu continued to cover them both with a barrage of spirit arrows. Chad took a deep breath and said

"I think we should regroup with the others."

Ichigo turned to Uryu who gave a node of agreement. Ichigo refusing to withdraw let out a sigh and with his right hand swinging his sword launching a massive wave of spirit energy as he shouted

"Getsuga Tenshou!"

clearing out several hollows from one direction. He grabbed chads right arm and helped him to his feet as he looked at uryu and said with a stern tone

"Take chad and get out of here I will hold off these guys." Uryu saw that ichigo was serious and knew from experience that he would not listen to reason. He grabbed chad and placed his massive right arm around his shoulders to support his weight. Uryu looked to ichigo nodded and replied "Ok, Good luck ichigo"

Ichigo move to be between his fleeing friends and the hollows approaching.

He held both his zanpakuto firmly in each hand as he prepared for for the second wave of hollows. His eyes began to shine an icy blue as his spirit energy coursed of him like steam. His thoughts residing only on Orihime and Kazui. The first hollow lunged forward as ichigo plunged one of his zanpakuto through the hollows neck pinning it to the ground. And with the other hand swinging to decapitate the creature he picked up his sword and looked up to face the swarm.

He took a moment to collect himself, staring at the hollows moving closer. He took an offensive stance placing the smaller zanpakuto close to his side. He stood focused in the middle of the street with sword firmly in his right hand. He stood poised in place as he gasped for air, he inched his foot forward slightly.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo was stunned to hear his name and quickly looked around to find the voice who shouted his name. He soon became eye to eye with an old friend. Ichigo was taken aback and said "Rukia? It's good to see you..." ichigo was cut short as he noticed the senkaimon slowly closing behind her, and second figure walked out. Ichigo recognized the armour and the spirit energy of the man that had now made his presence.

"YOU!" ichigo shouted with angrily.

Rukia turned to Otoha and returned to ichigo asking " I take it you two have already met?"

Otoha looked at Rukia while keeping an eye on ichigo, and replied "Briefly." rukia placed a hand in front of ichigo and said

"You two can settle your dispute later, but for now we need to work together." ichigo calmed down a little easing himself and replied " fine by me." rukia turned to otoha looking for a response when she notice he was looking off to the left. Otoha turned to looked at rukia and said "I agree but I think the hollows are leaving?" ichigo and rukia looked around and noticed that the hollows were leaving. Ichigo confused at the sudden change in the hollows muttered "A retreat?"

Rukia became fixated on a nearby building that began to send chills down her spine with the feel of dread and despair. She turned and saw that Otoha was staring in the same direction. She noted that the building was atleast at least five blocks away, and stood around twelve stories high.

The figure appeared to be wearing a dark cloak covering head to toe, moving slightly as spirit energy began to surround them, a red sphere formed where their hand would be. Rukia turned sharply and yelled

"IT'S A CERO!"

Before either of them could move the cloaked figure launched the blast. Otoha instinctively moved to the side grabbing Rukia to clear the way. Ichigo moved to use his large blade as a shield. The blast moved quickly and caught ichigo's zanpakuto which made a loud crash, as the buildings surrounding cracked from the shock. Ichigo tries desperately to hold his ground as he was slowly being pushed by the sheer force of the attack. Rukia jumped to her feet and shouted with an air of concern in her voice "ICHIGO!" The air grew thick with the weight of spirit energy, turning to notice otoha running in the direction of the threat. He moved quickly ever moving faster, he launched himself off the ground and proceeded to run up the face of the building. Rukia watched the spectacle as otoha run up the building that would rival the speed of over half the court guard squads. Rukia held her hands in front of her with palms facing the top of the building, a small blue orb of energy began to form as she focused on her target. Rukia said in a forceful tone "Sokatsui!"

The orb launched like a rocket hurtling toward the tower. Otoha felt the energy, as he continued to run up the building. The blast passed overhead as it struck the side of the tower casting debris and smoke. Otoha took the opportunity and used the current advantage to launch himself into the air. He could feel the spirit energy of the foe below him as he spun in the air. Drawing his sword he came down on top of the shrouded individual like a hammer on an anvil. The foe evaded the attack quickly flipping to the side like a leaf in a breeze while remaining silent.

Otoha continued with his attack hoping to find out who this person was. He raised his blade and readied for a counter attack. With his left hand he reached behind him and quickly drew a small knife, As the person stood still with not a sound to be made. Otoha quickly threw the knife in hopes to distract them to make a finishing blow. The knife moved through the air like a bullet leaving a gun, it had a small glowing insignia on one side which left a faint trail behind as it flew.

The cloak rose slightly to reveal what looked like a scabbard, Otoha briefly took note and pressed on with the fight. In that instant a hand raised out of the cloak quickly and snatched the knife out of the air. Otoha was stunned for a moment on what the sudden change in behaviour, he stood for a moment readying himself. He felt a change in the air as if it became colder he looked at his blade as to get a brief glimpse behind him, in the reflection he saw Rukia descending on the rooftop. Rukia now stood on the roof no more than six feet from Otoha. She drew her zanpakuto placing it in front of her grasping with both hands preparing for the fight. Otoha lunged forward to strike when he felt a mass amount of spirit energy crushing down on them. Rukia's eyes widened with a hint of fear as she knew that the owner of the spirit energy was indeed Ichigo. She turned to see Ichigo dropping from the sky with a large blade in his hands placed just behind him as he was charging for an attack. It was indeed clear to her that he was indeed using his bankai. Ichigo keeping his eye fixed on the mysterious foe gritted his teeth as blood was running down from his forehead. Energy coursed off of his sword as he descended on the building. Ichigo turned his body swinging his blade with all his might and shouted "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" A large wave of energy came hurtling towards the individuals on the roof. Otoha quickly moved out of the way as did Rukia. The blast collided with the building causing a massive explosion of debris. Otoha looked for his target but could not see amongst the chaos ensued.

Rukia began her decent as she looked up at Ichigo and saw that someone was behind him. She cried out to Ichigo, but before she could get a word to him about the danger. Ichigo turned sharply sensing the danger, as he turned he saw a small hand form a fist. The fist connected Ichigo square in the centre of his face sending him to the ground at an alarming rate. Ichigo hit the ground with the intensity of a car hitting a street lamp at high speed. Otoha saw the impact from a neighboring building, he turned to attack but noticed that the threat was gone.

Rukia rushed as fast as she could to Ichigo's side worried about her friend she quickly scanned him. After a few seconds Ichigo came too and let out a loud gasp fueled with blood. Rukia turned Ichigo onto his back and hastily said "I need to get Orihime over here" ichigo quickly grabbed Rukia's sleeve and stared intently at her as if trying to stop her. Rukia calmly kneeled down next to him and said "She needs to know that you are alive" Ichigo sighed and let go of her sleeve, he mustered as much strength as he could and said "Don't let kazui see me like this." Rukia nodded in agreement. She felt that the fight ahead of them will be much more difficult, as she looked up at a nearby building to see Otoha looking down on the two of them. She could not tell from the distance or through the armour what he was thinking, but she somehow knew that he was indeed afraid.


	6. Chapter 6

A book flew Across the room as Yurine Scanned intently through several Records looking for Info pertaining to Ichigo Kurosaki and about hollows. Kyoraku sat at a small table across from her as he continued to look through records pertaining to the phenomenon only known as KARAS. No word was spoken between either of them for several hours when the door to the library opened and Renji walked in with a slightly taller bald man behind him. The man said in a rather bored tone "What are we doing in here? Renji." Renji turned to face the man and replied "I heard a report that the head captain was in here." he paused to make sure he wasn't too loud and added "Besides Ikkaku, id figure you needed to leave the barracks for a bit." Ikkaku stood for a moment and raised in arms as to show he had be caught red handed "Ok fairpoint, captain zaraki hasn't been the same since the yhwach incident." he lowered his arms and added "It's as if something about him became calm."

A book flew across the room from an upper level and nailed Ikkaku square in the forehead. Renji took a step back as ikkaku clutched his forehead with both his hands, trying desperately to soften the pain. A voice piped up "You two need to learn to be more quiet in a library." Ikkaku and renji looked up to see Captain kyoraku looking down and the two of them with his usual calm and cheerful tone. The two quickly stood up straight When Kyoraku raised a hand adding "Stand down you too, ya dont have to be so formal all the time." He turned slightly and said "well ya better get up here." Ikkaku and renji hurried up the stairs to a small room kinda like a studdy. They saw the woman behind a table reading never minding that they had even entered.

Kyoraku looked at them and said "This is miss Yurine she is…." He pause for a moment to try and explain the situation "Well to put it bluntly" he said in a slightly nervous tone.

Yurine piped up and in her usual apathetic tone remarked "I ask that you be quiet." Renji turned to Kyoraku and asked "Head captain I came to see you because you spoke to Rukia earlier." Kyoraku smiled and said "And I take it that you are looking for her." Renji Nodded in approval as he seemed rather worried about her. Kyoraku raised a hand to scratch his head and said "well a report came in stating she did go through the senkaimon headed to the human world." Renji sighed with relief and leaned on the edge of a nearby railing overlooking the main hall of the library. Ikkaku kept staring at yurine as if trying to make sense of her. Yurine shot up to her feet quickly and with a look uncharacteristic to her usual tone seemed rather shocked and afraid of something. Kyoraku shocked asked whats "Whats wrong? What is it?" She clutched the book firmly in her hand as the tension began to show in her fingers. Renji moved over to look over her shoulder and saw the picture in the book. He seemed quite puzzled and asked "Who is that?" Yurine not moving an inch took a breath and finally said "Someone who should be Dead."

Otoha carried Ichigo with one arm around his shoulders as if attempting to help him walk. Ichigo was somewhat incoherent of the current moment, but did his best to stay on his feet. Rukia went on ahead to inform the others of the outcome. As the two walked Otoha began to shed his armour like molting feathers in the wind, Until he was back to his original attire from before. Ichigo pointed to his house where the lights were still on. The house showed recent activity as there were sounds coming from that direction. The door flung open Uryu ran out of the house and rushed to help them. Uryu grabbed Ichigo's other arm and wrapped it around his shoulders to help support his weight. The three entered the house to find a large futon on the floor with orihime kneeling next to a pillow at the head. She had both her hands folded together on her knees, she tried to contain her tears and tried to be more happy that her husband was now home.

Urahara sat at the foot of the the bed and pointed to the futon saying "Place him here Gently." As they laid ichigo down on the bed orihime raised both her hands up and said "Soten Kisshun" a large half oval barrier then began to form around ichigo. Otoha took notice of the technique as it quickly began to heal ichigo. Otoha took a moment to examine the barrier and notice that it felt wrong as if no healing properties were being implemented. Urahara moved closer to otoha who stood near the door. Urahara could sense the frustration in the man as if something was eating away at him. Urahara looked at otoha an said "You saw something didn't you." Otoha looked over at Urahara and replied "I think that whomever this was that showed themself tonight." He pause as if the idea seemed rather unorthodox began to put a curious smile on urahara's face. Urahara Inquired "What is It?" Otoha added in a rather unsure of his answer "I think that this person might have once been a KARAS." Hearing otoha remark pulled a serious tone throughout the room and Urahara pulled Otoha into the next room where Chad and Uryu sat drinking tea.

After greeting were exchanged amongst the four of them, Urahara looked at Otoha and said "Why do you feel that this person could have been once a karas." Otoha leaned forward and after a few seconds began with what he saw. "For a moment I saw through the cloak and what i saw was only the scabbard but it closely resembled similar to mine." Otoha took a sip of tea and continued "It Was also the fighting style." Urahara became rather curious as to what he was hearing and wondered, if it could be possible." Uryu turned to Otoha and added "Im not too sure about the style but the spirit energy that I felt seemed rather off, as if it was choking." Otoha took a moment to think on the fight and realized that he could not feel the spirit energy but more of a void, an emptiness that was cut out of the world. Chad having listened patiently added " It seemed as tho the hollows were not retreating but were afraid of this person." Urahara nodded as if he came to the same conclusion. Urahara turned to Uryu noticing that he too was thinking intently. Uryu knew that this was not over.

A few minutes went by as they talked while Ichigo laid in the other room with Orihime continuing to heal his wounds. Orihime let tears drip down her face as she knew in her heart that everything would be okay. Ichigo slowly began to open his eyes still sore from the blow noticed that he was under soten kisshun healing barrier. He turned his head slowly to see his crying wife above him. He was not proud that he got injured, but more disappointed that he had caused her so much grief. Orihime looked down to meet ichigo's eyes, she could see that Ichigo was sorry, and she knew that deep in her heart that he would have to fight again.

Orihime stared down at ichigo for what seemed to be ages before either of them could say a word. As ichigo layed there on the ground orihime move her hand closer. Ichigo felt somehow reassured after her hand met his. Ichigo still felt rather upset, he took a moment and said "I'm sorry for making you worry." Orihime wiped the tears from her eyes and let out a smile. She new that he was sincere and as she kneeled next to him she said "I don't mind healing you, but I only wish that you would be more careful." Ichigo smiled as he fell back asleep. Orihime sensed a residue of spirit energy to small to notice on Ichigo's jacket. She felt troubled by this power as she had felt it once before, but she could not place as to where.

Otoha emerged from the other room tired and frustrated. As the others speculated as to what the next move should be. He walked in with both his hands in his pockets contemplating what to say to Yurine. Otoha saw that Orihime had finished healing Ichigo and was now laying beside him as he slept. He decided to move to the kitchen when he heard Ichigo whisper "Hey." Otoha turned to see Ichigo awake and gesturing him to meet in the kitchen. Ichigo got off the bed and pulled a blanket over orihime brushing her hair to one side. Ichigo found Otoha in the kitchen and the two headed outside to a small porch with a backyard. The backyard faced the river with the moon casting a faint glow, where the two sat about a foot and a half apart facing the river. Ichigo stayed silent after a few minutes before turning to Otoha and said "I'm not quite sure as to why you are here in karakura, but I am glad you are on our side." Otoha turned slightly and replied "I do as the city wills of me." Ichigo felt confused by the answer he got looked at him and said "what does that even mean."

Otoha nodded his head taking a brief sigh and replied "I am a karas and as a karas I am tasked by the will of the city to protect." Ichigo still didn't quite fully understand what Otoha was saying, but he knew that this man was not telling that whole truth. Ichigo went on to ask "Does that mean you are my friend or foe." Otoha turned to look Ichigo in the eye, he could see the honesty in his eyes as well as the concern for his family and friends. Otoha looked at Ichigo and Realized he would have to be direct. He paused for a second and said "It means that for the moment I am your ally, But if the city deems you a treat then I will deal with it." Ichigo now fully understanding him turned to face the river when Otoha added "But I do not see any chance of that happening." Ichigo let out a small chuckle as he added "So why did you attack me the other night." He Briefly remembered the fight from the other day as Otoha said " I was Investigating a strong spiritual presence, but when i was attacked by that thing you call a hollow i thought you summoned it giving your immediate arrival."

Ichigo froze thinking for a minute on the circumstances and queried "You don't think that this was planned?" Otoha continued to stare at the river and added "Its possible, who or whatever this foe is. Maybe the most powerful foe we have to face." Otoha turned to Ichigo extending a hand and said "shall we work together?" Ichigo looked at his hand and responded by returning the handshake adding "Truce."

Rukia watched and smiled from the rooftop as the two talked unaware that she was there.


	7. Chapter 7

Otoha slept on the porch as a familiar voice began to ring in his mind constantly repeating. "Otoha..Otoha…." the voice kept getting louder until it screamed "OTOHA!" The voice forced him awake as if he had a nightmare. He looked to his right and saw Yurine sitting next to him facing him as she sat on her knees. Otoha was shocked to see her and replied "Sorry Yurine." Showing little to no reaction to that answer she reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper which she proceeded to hand to Otoha. He grabbed the paper and began to read there was a picture of a young woman with dark hair. He took a moment a asked "who is this?" Yurine paused and said somewhat cryptic " someone who should be dead." Otoha looked up and asked her "what?" Yurine crossed her arms and began to explain.

"Sometime ago there was a young woman who was once a well respected karas. She was fierce and cunning, but her heart turned sour and would begin killing innocent people. She felt that all life had the capacity for evil and that she was the one to silence it. She was deemed unworthy and striped of her powers then cast into a void where she could not escape."

Otoha rather interested with what she had just said remembered what he saw the other day and told Yurine his findings. Yurine paused for a moment and added "the scabbard was similar to yours. Perhaps she still retained some of her former power."

Otoha began to point out "If this is her, then she must have found a way to get stronger." the door to the porch opened as the two looked in the direction of the door they saw that Orihime had stumbled onto their conversation. Orihime quickly bowed her head and said "I am so sorry for interrupting, but may I join you." Otoha gestured with one hand to let her sit as Yurine sat quietly." Orihime was played with her hands as they continued to discuss the situation when Orihime said "I think the situation might be worse than it may appear." Yurine turned to face Orihime she had no expression and appeared to have little to no interest but chose to hear her out. Otoha looked at orihime and said "what's the matter?" Orihime was unsure of her theory as she had little to go on, but the more that she thought about it the more it sounded less absurd." She looked up and said in a rather hesitant tone

"Well It could be possible that this person is a Vasto lorde." Yurine paused and before she could answer a man appeared in the yard. Orihime knew the man and greeted with a cheerful "Morning Mr. Urahara." Urahara saw them sitting on the porch he walked towards the porch and said "I could not help but hear the last part of your conversation as I approached." He took a somewhat serious tone as he further addressed "Why do you think that this was a Vasto lorde." Orihime placed both of her hands in her lap as she said "I found some spirit energy on Ichigo's jacket while I was healing him." Urahara sat down next to them placing his right hand on his chin. Urahara looked to Yurine and said "Hello there young lady you wouldn't happen to be Otoha friend would you?" Yurine without looking at him said "I am Otoha's Yurine." Urahara tilted his hat as to cover his eyes even more and replied "Im happy to meet you but if she is correct with her assumption as well as Otoha we may have a difficult problem on our hands. Otoha asked "what do you mean?" Urahara replied in a concerned tone "A vasto lorde is the final stage of a hollow, and more deadly"

Ichigo was fast asleep, as Kazui rushed into the room and with a good speed behind him. He leapt into the air and landed on top of Ichigo with both feet planted in his chest. Ichigo woke with a loud cry of pain and as he tried to get his breath Kazui planted himself on the ground in front of his father with a chipper smile on his face. Kazui took a deep breath and shouted "GOOD MORNING DAD!" Ichigo looked up at his son as he still laid on the bed clutching his now sore gut. Ichigo could not stay mad at Kazui for his antics nor for his mischievous behaviour.

Ichigo sat up slowly still clutching his gut as he was still sore from the blow he received a little earlier. He extended his arms to give his son a hug. Kazui jumped at his father in response to the gesture as if he had not seen him in months. Kazui moved a little to whisper something there was a moment of silence between them when Kazui whispered into his dad's ear "beat up the bad guy dad" Ichigo placed his son on the floor in front of him placing a hand on his tiny shoulder and replied in a confident demeanor "You bet I will" Ichigo stood up and and saw Otoha enter the room and added "we both will." Otoha gave a nod in agreement but still kept in mind on how this fight may cost more that either can pay.

The door to the house flung open as Rukia rushed inside. Otoha and Ichigo Stood in the middle of the living room as Kazui clutched his father's leg. Ichigo could sense her hastened agitation as if something was following her. Ichigo patted kazui on the shoulder gesturing him to find his mother. Kazui rushed out of the room towards the back porch. Rukia walked up to Ichigo handing him a folded piece of paper in her hand. Rukia took a light breath to calm her nerves and said "I found this In my pocket." She then Looked at Ichigo adding I'm not sure how it got there either, But its I think it's from our mysterious foe." Ichigo and Otoha looked at Rukia both stunned that this person was able to place a note in one of the captains pockets undetected. Ichigo reached out and took the paper from Rukia, he unfolded it and noticed that it was containing a message. Otoha curiously asked "What does it say?"

Ichigo's expression turned to panic as he took a deep breath to calm himself and read aloud

"To the new karas and soul reaper

I call you out for an all out battle for control of the city.

We will meet in the middle of the city on the tallest tower in one hour do not be late.

Failure to comply will result in the eradication of Karakura town"

Ichigo handed the note to Otoha, Yurine entered the room just after the not had been read and announced "The city is not in our jurisdiction we will not be assisting in this fight. Ichigo Rukia and Otoha turned to face Yurnie shocked at her sudden decision. Otoha exclaimed "But why they need our help, or this whole city will be burned." Yurine turned to face Otoha and with a slightly harsh tone "It Is not the will of the city." Ichigo moved forward and exclaimed

"To hell with what's right and wrong we have to fight this monster." Raising his arm to place it on his chest and added "I will not let this thing win!" Yurine turned to face Ichigo and In her usual apathetic tone said "Do as you will then." Ichigo headed for the door as rukia followed in toe.

Otoha still staring at Yurine waited till they were alone and said "You know that we must help them." Yurine looked at Otoha and with a slight sigh she said "Do as you will, But Do not let this soul reaper get the better of you." Otoha was confused by her remark as Ichigo posed no real threat to the safety of the town. Yurine raised her hand and with the flick of her wrist opened a small portal and said "Please don't die" As she passed through Otoha muttered to himself "I don't plan on it yet." Ichigo waited outside watching the clouds move over head, Rukia looked up at her friend and asked " You cannot win this fight I will collect the others…" Ichigo raised a hand covering Rukia's mouth and said "I can handle this." Rukia removed Ichigo's hand from her face as she knew that his statement was not true in this case and said "This isn't like some of the other fights you have encountered." Ichigo looked at her and said snidely "Oh yeah name one." Rukia held out a hand and began listing "Well there was Zaraki, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Karia, Ginjo, Aizen. Ichigo Was taken aback by her memory and said "OK I get it." Rukia then added "hell even half the court guard squads and Grandfisher." Ichigo froze at the sound of that name, he remembered his mother and his reasons to protect the city. Rukia turned to leave through the senkaimon when Ichigo shouted "Rukia Just don't let Zaraki know." She Looked back as the doors opened and Said "You just be careful or I will kick your butt." As Rukia walked in the doors closed and vanished Ichigo turned around to see that Otoha was standing behind him.

The two stood next to one another facing the city as neither one looked at eachother. Ichigo keeping a fixed eye on the city muttered "Do you have a plan of attack?" Rather unsure of his answer he pulled the watch out of his pocket and replied "Not exactly."

Ichigo began to power up his spirit energy as Otoha changed into his armour, Ichigo looked at Otoha And said "Ready?" Otoha summoned a large golden gate which shined brightly like a small sun. Otoha looked at Ichigo and said "When I come back around I need you to jump and hold on." Ichigo was instantly baffled by what Otoha had Just said, but before he could begin to answer Otoha passed through. A small craft exited the other side flying quickly into the air. As it banked in the air it began to return to Ichigo who was standing in its way. Ichigo jumped onto the passing craft and held onto what appeared to be a crest on the back of the plane. The craft flew back into the air and proceeded to head to the downtown core swiftly as if they were apart of the wind itself.

In the distance Ichigo saw a small figure on the top one of the tallest buildings. Ichigo stood up on top of the craft to get a better look. The figure appeared to be waiting for them still wearing the cloak from before. Ichigo drew both of his swords and shouted "BANKAI!" Ichigo and the plane were then engulfed by the flow of spirit energy like a craft during re entry. The spirit energy dissipated and Ichigo was now wearing a sleeveless shihakusho and holding a single massive blade. Otoha lined ichigo up and shouted "Jump!" Ichigo jumped as a small golden gate oped as he passed over head, the craft passed through emerging Otoha on the other side with a leg extended in front of him. Using the momentum of the craft transformation he used to propel himself forward like a missle. Ichigo raised his blade for a downward strike, as the two in parallel headed for the cloaked figure.

Otoha landed on the cloaked figure realizing now that his attack was blocked, he flipped off its arm as ichigo delivered his strike slicing it in two. The cloak separated revealing that no one was there as well as no damage was received. Otoha drew his sword from off his back and readied for an attack. Ichigo looked around for the target when a small blade struck the ground where he stood. Shocked at the sudden attack Ichigo backed away from his spot only to receive a kick to the side of his head sending him flying into a nearby vent exhaust. Ichigo picked himself up as the figure flipped through the air gracefully landing on the edge of the building. The figure appeared to be a young woman, she stood around six feet tall and had med black hair wearing a sleeveless shirt with long black pants. She had a sword belted to her hip which appeared to have the same design as a Karas. Her pale skin was only matched by the section of white mask still attached to her face which laid just off her right cheek. Otoha prepared for battle as ichigo returned to where he once stood. Otoha asked "Who are you?" the woman grew irritated and shouted

"I am Hrefna!...How DARE You not know my name!"

She at that moment without hesitation launched herself forward with her prey in her sights as well as the murderous intent in her heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Ichigo raised his head and began channeling his energy, while Otoha swiftly began a series of strikes on Hrefna. She continued to block all the attacks without the use of her sword which still remain sheathed at her side. Otoha began to ask "why are you doing this?" Hrefna sorted at the question as she effortlessly blocked each strike and replied "Because the Yurine cast me out, and the soul reapers threw me to the hollows." she further added "I was the best, and the strongest but now I will Insure that everyone suffers for what they have done." Otoha continued his barrage taking note of her resilience to each strike and how she responded to the questions. Otoha further added in a sincere tone "Killing us is not gonna change anything." Hrefna Ignored his response and turned her attention towards Ichigo. Energy shrouded Ichigo in a blue wave, as he lifted his sword into the air and focused on the target. He knew that he would only get the one shot and would most likely not get another chance. Otoha briefly backed off his attack to assess the situation, he noticed that Hrefna had taken no damage and began to take stance for a second attack. He saw that her style was reminiscent of tiger mixed with crane and that he would need more time to find a weakness. He could feel the air become warm and heavy as Ichigo prepared his attack. Hrefna watched both of them for a minute as they stared intently waiting for one to attack.

Ichigo grabbed the bottom of the hilt of his sword with his left hand and slid his right foot forward as he shouted "Getsuga ….." Ichigo then vanished without a trace Hrefna quickly looked when she noticed at the last second when she turned around to find Ichigo right behind her as he quickly grabbed her arm with his right arm and delivered a vertical strike finishing his sentence "Tenshou!" Otoha jumped into the air as the rooftop exploded in a sea of debris. Otoha landed on a nearby roof and continued to scan looking for ichigo. Ichigo appeared next to Otoha, as they exchanged a solitary nodd. Ichigo looked turned and placed his back along Otoha's and said "We cant let her get behind us." Otoha again nodded and said "Agreed, but I hope that attack did something." the dust began to clear as the two warriors saw no change in there situation. Otoha began to grow more curious as he drew four small blades from his belt. He the threw them at four locations as they exploded on impact. Ichigo turned his head slightly and said "What the hell are you doing." Otoha kept his eyes fixed on a single point and said "If she is indeed a former Karas, Then she will try to mask her approach."

Otoha thought for a few seconds realizing that if she was a former Karas she would attack from….Otoha quickly Looked up and found Hrefna standing in the air staring down at both of them bearing no scratches but tattered clothes. Ichigo looked up to find that she was channeling spirit energy under her feet like a platform. Ichigo grew more agitated by the second as he gripped his zanpaktou tightly in both hands. Hrefna smiled with a slight chuckle when she said "You must be Ichigo Kurosaki" She reached into her pocket and pulled a piece of paper, she stared at it for a few seconds and with the flick of her wrist tossed it down to him. Ichigo reached out with his left hand and caught the paper realizing that it was a picture. He froze solid when he noticed that it was a picture of Orihime and Kazui. Ichigo shouted out in a thunderous roar "WHERE DID YOU GET THIS" He gripped the hilt harder with his left hand. Hrefna smiled and said "I took it from you when we last fought." Ichigo looked at the picture and returned it to the inside of his shihakusho.

Hrefna watched his reaction and in a cold sadistic tone said "I will enjoy taking them apart after this." Ichigo grew more intense as she drew her sword and added "But which will I kill first you wife or your son."

Ichigo exploded in a sea of red and black spirit energy as Otoha moved away from the sheer ferocity. He notice Ichigo began to engulf his blade in solid black energy. Otoha tried to hold his ground as he was slowly being pushed back. Ichigo suddenly vanished only to appear in front of her. Hrefna suddenly pulled back as she was shocked at how fast he moved, as she quickly swung her blade to block. Ichigo Quickly without hesitation grabbed her arm with his left hand, and with the right swung his massie blade as hard as he could. He looked into her eyes as he roared. The sky exploded with the intensity of a small atom bomb. Otoha retreated to a safer distance as Ichigo and Hrefna stayed locked in the sky. The sky cleared and Ichigo felt that he had made his point clear, as the dust moved to reveal that his zanpakuto was caught by Hrefna's right hand. Ichigo froze in a moment to notice that she had received no damage not even a burn. She slid her hand towards his chest and whispered "Not that easy is it." She flexed her wrist and sent Ichigo flying down towards the rooftop below.

Ichigo hit the roof smashing through to the floor below. Otoha stared at Hrefna as his blade began to glow a golden red. He tightened his grip and the blade snapped becoming wider as red veins ran down the middle of the two pieces. He could see that she was ready as she began to raise her blade. The two stared at each other silently, Otoha bent his knees slightly and with all his strength sent himself flying into the air. Hrefna stayed still as she focused on her foe hurtling toward her. As the two blades collided in the air the sudden shockwave sent both Otoha and Hrefna apart. Hrefna held out her hand and launched a large red blast that hurtled directly towards Otoha. Ichigo quickly appeared and blocked the attack with his zanpakuto he held his ground in front of Otoha as he turned the blade cutting the attack in half. Hrefna used the moment provided by the attack to move in closer descending on Ichigo like a missle she dropped her right foot on Ichigo's sword. She twisted her body and brought her other leg up striking Ichigo in his right side. Ichigo let out a gasp of air as he turned sharply to grab her leg.

A sword came swinging down as he tilted his head to dodge in the knick of time. Hrefna twisted again as Ichigo continued to keep a grip on her leg. Ichigo began to swing his blade wildly as she blocked each repetitive strike with her sword. Otoha moved to a new vantage point, he planted his sword into the ground as a glyph formed where he stood. He raised his right hand in the air holding out two fingers. Ichigo slid his foot and with all his strength gripped her leg and began to swing her. Otoha brought his hand down ontop the hilt like a hammer on a nail. The ground beneath him exploded as Ichigo released Hrefna sending her hurtling toward the blast. Otoha moved his hands channeling his energy he flexed his muscles and the debris from the blast was shot towards the incoming target. Hrefna entered a spiral as she deflected the debris one by one as it past by. As she spun in the air she landed on one knee before Otoha, a quick thrust of her arm she struck Otoha in the stomach sending him to the ground.

Otoha rolled on his back till his feet met the ground, he stood up as Ichigo landed next to him posed for another attack. Hrefna slowly stood up holding her ground as she continued to smile, as if amused by the spectacle. Ichigo Still enraged by her earlier statement continued to let his spirit energy pour out. Otoha turned to Ichigo and said "Calm down Ichigo, its not helping." Ichigo knew that he was right but continued to release his energy. Otoha grabbed Ichigo's arm and shouted

"ENOUGH!"

Ichigo stared at Hrefna eyes burning with fire, wondering how she was unscathed by their assault. Hrefna raised her sword and rested it upon her chest and left shoulder. She stared at the two for a few minutes and said "This is rather disappointing. I expected a lot more from you two." From the corner of his eye Otoha noticed that the blade had begun to glow a lightish green colour. Ichigo Began to feel the air become rather heavy and silent from all. Hrefna Placed her right hand on her heart, she added "But Unfortunately I Have to kill you both." She slid the blade into her hand and said "Spread your wings…..Muninn!"

Hrefna was engulfed in a sea of spirit energy as pressure exploded pushing back Ichigo and Otoha. Ichigo could sense that she was releasing her zanpakuto and was now taking the fight seriously. Otoha readied himself for the upcoming attack, He had no idea what to expect from this change. The energy dispersed and Hrefna had changed her legs seemed rather bird like with sharp talons on each two she was cover partially in feathers. Her nails grew to double their original length. Two large wings spread out from her back as her long black hair dangled around them. Otoha seemed rather surprised, but he took note that she had no weapon to speak of. Ichigo starred as he said "Otoha this is what's called a resurrection, a form known to vasto lorde. It's a complete release of their hollow powers." Hrefna looked at Ichigo and with a smile said "I think I will dine on your soul tonight."

Otoha slid his right foot forward holding his sword in both hands he prepared for the fight. Hrefna stood still for a second, as Ichigo received a sudden blow to the side of his head. Otoha turned to view Hrefna's foot striking the right side, as he looked back he saw a faint image of her that faded away. Ichigo snapped to his feet letting out a load roar he swung his blade as hard as he could. Hrefna moved to a side effortlessly dodging the attack. She moved in close and with no effort thrusted her right hand suckerpunching Ichigo in the stomach. Hrefna began to lean in on Ichigo until her body was against his. She whispered into his ear with a seductive tone

"Cero oscuras."

Ichigo froze with a moment of panic, but before he could act a wave of black spiritual energy engulfed him. The force of the blast tore his shihakusho to ribbons sending him hurtling towards the streets below. Otoha lept from a neighboring roof as he snuck up from behind, with a flick of his wrist sent a chain down entangling one of her wings. Hrefna turned to look at Otoha rather unamused she flexed her wing as the chain became tense. She smiled and said "Don't worry Yurine will suffer almost as much as you will." Otoha Became tense as she turned flexing her massive wing to pull the chain with no effort to budge him. Otoha tense with rage held his ground, and moved his sword resting it on his shoulder as the chain began to crackle. His eyes began to change from blue to a dark red as the blade expanded once more. Hrefna shivered at the current change as if excited for the upcoming specticle. Raising her hand she began to charge an attack, when Otoha suddenly vanished for an instant. Hrefna turned sharply to witness Otoha reappear behind her striking her still bound wing. She let out a blood curdling scream as blood spewed from her back. Hrefna sharply turned around, her eyes displaying such furocity as it echoed powering another cero. She looked directly at him as she said

"I don't know how you moved that fast but it will be your last….." Otoha moved to her side in an instant and whispered "Be Gone"

With all his might he turned pulling as hard as he could on the chain still wrapped around her wing. Hrefna tried to remove the chain as the tension began to become unbearable. Otoha quickly pulled down on the chain as it ripped the wing off her back. Hrefna fell to the ground as her severed wing fell next to her still pumping blood through its veins. She hit the ground with a crash as Ichigo stood up with his sword resting on his shoulders. She looked up to meet His gaze which seemed dark and menacing. Otoha landed near Ichigo off his right side and said "Ichigo let's end this now." Ichigo moved his sword to his side without an answer and began to move forward. His intent engulfed Ichigo in a shroud of black energy as he dragged the blade across the ground. Hrefna rose to her knees to try and retaliate, he raised his arms swinging the blade, slashing her across the chest only to exit off her shoulder. Hrefna let out a scream as blood gushed out of the wound, Ichigo flipped the blade and quickly sliced her remaining wing in half.

The two moved to stand in front of her as she tried to speak. Hrefna coughed more blood as she smiled and began to laugh. Ichigo grew even more agitated as blood began to drip down his arm, while Otoha became rather confused at this change. Otoha saw something shimer in the distance, he looked to see what it was met with nothing. Ichigo placed his zanpaktou on her shoulder, she laughed even louder as she gurgled blood. Ichigo shouted "WHAT! is so funny?" Hrefna looked up at both of them and muttered "You are." She spat blood at the ground as she added "You think you have the upper hand when you don't. I will come back even stronger than before." As she raised slightly from the ground several chains mysteriously appeared as they wrapped up Hrefna's limbs. Ichigo and Otoha Quickly moved back as a set of large doors began to appear. Otoha grew curious as the doors had large skeletal structures on either side each holding a door.

Ichigo looked a them as they began to open. He remembered a moment back when these same doors had opened last and said "Its been awhile since I have seen the Gates of Hell." Otoha turned to face Ichigo noticing that he was somewhat unerved to see them, He paused and asked "Did you summon them?" Ichigo continued to look at Hrefna as he added

"You can't summon the gates of hell, They find you." A familiar voice echo from behind them, as they turned to find Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yurine walking in their direction. Ichigo raised a hand as Hrefna began to rant "YOU! Why are you here?" she crept to a knee and continued "Come to gloat at your failing, or are you simply going to just stare at me." Yurine took a few more steps closer as she made no eye contact with Otoha, as she placed herself between them and Hrefna. Yurine raised her hand pointing at her and said "Silence. It is the will of the city that you were to be banished, now it is the will of hell for you to die." The chains began to pull as Hrefna hit the ground. The chains dragged her as she continued to scream and shout "I will return. I will be back." She quickly looked up at Otoha and said "Mark my words you crow faced bastard! I will come for you!" Otoha walked forward standing next to Yurine and said "I will be waiting then." Hrefna began to cross the threshold as a large hand reached out with what appeared to be a cleaver. Hrefna turned her head to see the blade out of the corner of her eye. She let out a small tear not out of fear, but out of shame as the blade came down and cleaved her in two. The arm receded back into the void of hell as the gates began to fade away.

Ichigo dropped to his knees, as his spirit energy dissipated Renji rushed forward and caught Ichigo before he fully collapsed. Runji lifted his friend to his feet as he said "Why can't you just ask for help?" Ichigo smiled and said "Shut up Renji" Renji smiled a little as Rukia walked towards them. She was more relieved that the outcome of the battle was more favorable. Ichigo Looked up at Rukia and uttered "Is it over?" Rukia smiled and said "Yeah its Over" Yurine looked back at the group and announced "we will take our leave now" as she turned to face Otoha. She reached out taking hold of his hand and added "We will return" Otoha looked into her eyes and knew that she was only being sincere. Otoha looked up at Ichigo and shouted "See ya around soul reaper." Ichigo looked up to see them vanish before his eyes as he replied

"So long…...Karas."

Otoha and Yurine returned to Shinjuku with not a word spoken between them as Otoha stopped for a moment and pondered on a question that had plagued his mind. Yurine turned to face him and said "You seem troubled." Otoha looked forward and said "why were we Investigating Ichigo?" Yurine turned to face the city staying silent, He moved to stand next to her as he added "Ok I guess you will tell me when I'm ready."

(around 2 months later)

Ichigo stood upon a tall building near the downtown core where the fight had transpired. He silently reminisced on as the streets below flooded with people running around unaware what had happened. Ichigo studied the area and feeling that Hrefna's boasting was that of a child. As the sun set in the distance he could not help but think about his friends and family and how they mattered most to him and that they will always be there to help him strive to become stronger. The wind blew a light breeze through the air as the sky lit up with stars. "It Is a nice night out" said a familiar voice, Ichigo turned to be face to face with a young women with white hair. Ichigo froze in place trying to remember who she was.

She raised her hand slightly and said "I am Yurine" Ichigo took in a second to remember her from that day. He took a light breath preparing to respond when yurine further added "I am here to inform you that you performed admirably. You showed great potential to be a protector of this city." Ichigo stared down at her as if he was about to speak to one of his sisters. He bowed slightly and said "thank you for the assistance" Yurine scowled at the remark turning away from Ichigo she said "your assistance was not necessary but was appreciated." She began to walk away when Ichigo piped up and shouted "What is that supposed to mean?" Yurine flicked her wrist as a portal began to form in front of her. The portal had a somewhat golden hue with symbols around the edges. Ichigo took a step back as Yurine continued to add "We will be watching your progress very closely…... Soulreaper." the portal closed as Yurine passed through it, leaving Ichigo once again alone on the rooftop. Ichigo let out a small huff of frustration and sat down on the cold roof to calm himself down. He looked up at the stars once more, taking in the quiet night he let out a sigh of relief that everyone was safe

Fin


End file.
